Fear Factor X Alpha
by X-Factor
Summary: Could Xavier's dream survive in another reality where Phoenix bats for the Brotherhood and especially when the evil Weapon X comes a callin. Part 3 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Fear Factor; Alpha  
  
My students had successfully defeated the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants at a cost of my legs. Magneto is still unconscious in the medical bay of the Westchester Mansion. His condition has stabilised and is getting better. The Mansion technician has come to repair the damaged parts of the mansion. From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
The Mansion technician had come to repair the mansion when he decided that he would be able to give Xavier a robotic housing for his legs that would allow him to walk again. "No thank you Forge," said Xavier smiling up from his bed. "I must decline for it would be hard to keep the façade of a private school if I walked about with robotic legs." "I understand Charles," said the mutant inventor Forge. "Now I am going to complete the new training room." With those words Forge smiled and left the medical bay to begin on his brainchild.  
  
The undergrowth rustled and a small hairy head popped out of the bush. "Deadpool have you got the all clear from Tamarind Island?" asked the small hairy individual. "Sure have Weapon X my old friend," said the soldier known as Deadpool. "Where's Strong Guy and Sasquatch?" asked Weapon X. "Just coming," said the large man called Guido Carosella aka Strong Guy. Behind him stood the large beast-man Sasquatch. "Alpha Flight move out!" yelled the feral Weapon X. The four-man group ran across the little clearing, and climbed into the small red and white Alpha jet. The lights flickered on inside the jet to reveal the red and white uniforms of Alpha Flight. "Deadpool get us into the air," said the leader, Weapon X. Weapon X stood at about five foot in a costume of red and white with a maple leaf across the chest. He wore no mask revealing his mutton shops and dark sideburns. Deadpool went into the cockpit. Deadpool's whole body was covered with his costume. His costume was the same as Deadpool except Deadpool wore a mask. This mask had large bug eyes and the rest was covered. Strong Guy wore a large costume also of red and white. He wore no mask and a pair of goggles. Sasquatch wore no costume as his body was covered in thick brown hair. The jet hummed with power and it lifted from the ground heading towards the United States of America.  
  
Forge stood before a large metal door with a large X engraved onto it. The five students and secret superheroes stood in front of him. "Come on Forge hurry up," yelled Psylocke. "We shall wait until the professor has arrived," replied Forge. "You do not need to wait anymore Forge. I have arrived," replied Xavier turning up on the scene in a wheelchair. Forge smiled and pressed a button on one of his metallic gauntlets. "I now open the brand new Danger Room II," said Forge stepping aside from the doorway to allow the students and Xavier inside. The new Danger room was massive and was entirely constructed of metal and high up on one of the walls was the control room. "How about a short training session?" asked Xavier. "Sure," yelled the students. The students ran from the room to get changed into their uniforms. "Fancy joining us Forge?" asked Xavier. "No thank you Charles I have to help you sort out the controls," replied Forge. "I am a telepath Forge. I can read your mind as easily as I can now as I can when you are fighting," said Xavier breaking into a smile. "I suppose you've twisted my arm enough Charles. I'll get changed," said Forge leaving the room. Xavier looked around the room and wheeled himself out of the second Danger Room heading up several floors to the control room.  
  
A tall figure was trying to get over the gates of the Westchester Mansion and to the treasures within. He then jumped from the very high fence and pulled out a small pistol from a hip holster. 'No defences!' thought the figure. He looked up at the large building. 'Perfect!' 


	2. Part 2

Nightcrawler teleported atop a vast robot. Even though the young Kurt Wagner knew this was really a hard light hologram it seemed awfully real. Nightcrawler reappeared directly above the robot's control circuit. Kurt pulled a long sword out of a sheath on his back. Nightcrawler plunged the blade into the circuit causing the robot to crash fifty metres to the Danger Room's floor. Kurt had already teleported to safety before the robot crashed spectacularly to the floor. The visitor Forge also was dealing with a giant robot, except he used hi tech weaponry instead of medieval swords. Forge rolled under the robot's enormous legs and came up behind the oversize hologram. Forge pulled a long wire cable with a hook attached to the end. Forge threw this cable up into the air, the hook catching onto the robot's back. Forge climbed up this cable to its top where it had landed pretty damn close to the control centre. Forge planted a small round piece of metal with a blinking light on top. Forge yelled, "Fire in the hole!" and leapt from atop the robot landing on his feet, rolling afterward to stop him breaking his ankle. The piece of lighted metal exploded catching the robot in mid step causing the hologram to explode into flaming fragments. X MEN yelled Xavier in everyone's heads. The X men and Forge stopped and looked up to the control room, where Xavier disengaged the hologram program. X Men there is an intruder in the Mansion grounds. I want you to deal with whoever it is and bring them to me for interrogation, said Xavier via telepathy.  
  
Nightcrawler grabbed Psylocke's wrist and teleported both out of the Danger Room in a puff of purple cloud and a whiff of brimstone. Quicksilver picked up his sister and they sped out through the large metal door. Forge placed a hand on Colossus' shoulder and pressed a button on his gauntlet to send them teleporting to the grounds in a flash of yellow light.  
  
The X Men assembled on the front lawn. All clad in leather uniforms except for Forge who was dressed in armour and costume of his own devising. They watched a dark figure stealthily climb the gate and crawl along the lawn trying to keep to the shadows. "Forge?" enquired the team leader Nightcrawler. "Sure!" said Forge taking a small metal ball from a pocket. "Cover your eyes." Forge threw the ball metal at the figure engulfing him in bright white light and temporarily blinding him. "X Men forward!" yelled Nightcrawler teleporting to the figure's side. The figure was tall covered with metal armour. His face was covered from forehead to upper lip in a gold mask. "Goodbye mein fruend," Nightcrawler hit the intruder with his three- fingered hand on the chin. The intruder lashed out at Nightcrawler catching him smartly on the side of his fuzzy head. Psylocke kicked the intruder sending him flying across the wet lawn. The intruder got up and brought a small hi tech pistol from his belt. He raised it at the young telepath. A small burst of energy came from the pistol hitting Psylocke in her chest. She slumped to the floor sobbing. A sound of rushing of air rushed around the intruder sending him spinning. A flurry of blows came from the wind. The intruder fell into unconscious. The wind settled down revealing the streamlined body of Quicksilver. Quicksilver picked the body and slung it over his shoulder. The mighty form of Piotr Rasputin brought the unconscious body of Nightcrawler and the injured Psylocke.  
  
In the Danger Room was Xavier who sat in a wheelchair, Forge who stood by him, Colossus on the other side. The unconscious form of the armour clad intruder. Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch knelt beside the intruder. Nightcrawler and Psylocke lay in the medical bay recovering alongside the body of Magneto.  
  
Xavier reached out a hand and touched the forehead of the intruder. "Wake," Charles Xavier whispered. The intruder came around and shook his head. He looked up at the towering figures above him. "Who are you?" asked Xavier. "What have you done to me?" replied the intruder. "Just used my telepathy to stop you from lying. Now please answer the question," replied Xavier calmly. "My name is David North aka Maverick," replied the intruder removing his mask. The golden mask fell away revealing his light brown hair and young face. "I used to work for the CIA a few years ago with three other mutants. We were christened Weapon X. The team has now disbanded because of complications," said Maverick. "Why are you here?" asked Xavier. "I came to warn you about a new team that has been set up by the Canadian Government, Alpha Flight," replied Maverick. "Why come and warn us?" asked Xavier. "I heard about your dream, Charles Xavier and I wish to help you," said Maverick. "Of course you may join David," replied Xavier warmly.  
  
A loud humming filled the air. The six figures in the Danger Room jumped from surprise and fear. Xavier closed his eyes and sent out his astral self. "They're here!" said Xavier. "Colossus, Scarlet Witch, Forge and Maverick go and meet Alpha Flight on the lawn delay them at all costs!" "What about me?" asked Quicksilver. "Pietro go to the medical bay and see whether Nightcrawler or Psylocke have revived then go to the lawn," said Xavier following the others out to the lawn.  
  
The jet was quite large for only a small team. It was a dark grey colour and by the looks of it, it was very fast. A small hatched opened on the underside of the jet and four figures leaped out. The first to land was a small hairy one. He wore a costume of red and white with a maple leaf splayed across the front. He wore no mask. His hair was in the shape of horns and he had large sideburns. Behind him landed a tall strong figure. His mask had large bug eyes and strapped to his back were two swords. Beside him were two massive figures. One had a pair of goggles on his face and rippling muscles, the other was covered in fur like a large beast. "Alpha Flight have landed!" said the small leader. As if to emphasise the point three claws of shiny metal burst through his gloves. 


	3. Part 3

Note; this story takes place in an alternate reality where Charles Xavier's dream for a peaceful world has just begun at the turn of the century. Magneto is lying in a hospital bed in the Westchester Mansion. The X Men have just been joined by a man named Maverick, the X Men have been invaded by Alpha Flight!  
  
Alpha Flight a Canadian superhero team designed and hired to destroy all threats to their motherland Canada. They are led by a small hairy mutant named Weapon X.  
  
Weapon X was created by a weapon programme also called Weapon X, his healing power enabled scientists to bond a near indestructible metal alloy called adamantium to every single one of his bones. Weapon X previously had bone claws that he could extend from his knuckles these also had adamantium grafted onto them. Weapon X is the perfect killing machine able to heal any wound almost as soon as it is inflicted.  
  
The next member of Alpha Flight is the large but not too smart Strong Guy. His real name is Guido Carosella former bodyguard to the mutant rock star Lila Cheney. He can absorb kinetic impacts such as punches or kicks and convert it into strength. The head of Department H, James Hudson, approached Guido. Department H heard of Strong Guy when he used his massive strength against a gang of men trying to hurt Lila Cheney.  
  
The third member is another product of the Weapon X programme is an engineered assassin named Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool. Diagnosed with a form of cancer Wade was desperate and joined the Weapon X programme and was gifted with a healing factor akin to the short mutant Weapon X but it permanently scarred all of Wade's body. Wade was tested and excelled in battle and given the code name Deadpool!  
  
The last member of Alpha Flight was the large and hairy Sasquatch. His real name is unknown to all but the head of Department H, James Hudson. Sasquatch is a man who can transform himself into the monster of legend.  
  
The Alpha jet landed on the front lawn of the Westchester Mansion. It's sleek form gently settling on the rippling grass. Out of the jet came four figures. The first to hit the floor was a short squat man. He growled at the X Men and bared his teeth. "Alpha Flight have landed!" he said emphasising the point by sprouting three claws from each hand. Behind the diminutive leader landed two other red and white garbed individuals and a third covered in dark brown fur. One was the size of an average man, his mask had large bug eyes and two swords strapped to his back. The other large and rippling with muscles and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. "Alpha Flight forward," yelled the clawed man and ran towards the waiting X Men. The waiting X Men are; the telepathic Charles Xavier, the armoured Colossus, the inventor Forge, the magic-wielder Scarlet Witch and the newly arrived Maverick. A whoosh of wind filled the air and the mutant speedster Quicksilver arrived on the scene looking around seeing the oncoming Alpha Flight. Quicksilver! said the professor's voice inside of Pietro's head. Is Nightcrawler and Psylocke okay? Kurt's fine and should be here soon but Betsy still seems to be unconscious replied Quicksilver.  
  
Maverick and Forge waited beside Professor Xavier guarding him in case Alpha Flight managed to get past Colossus, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Even though Charles Xavier had the most powerful mind on the planet he wasn't a very physical man, which he was going to change if he survived this attack.  
  
The gigantic Sasquatch charged at the young woman Wanda Maximoff. Wanda gave a small shriek and tried to fly above the beast. She wasn't quick enough as the Sasquatch grasped her slender leather-clad leg and pulled her into its crushing embrace. "Wanda!" yelled Quicksilver but he was unable to rescue her as he was trying to subdue the bug eyed Deadpool. "Piotr help my sister," begged Pietro Maximoff. The seven-foot tall Russian picked up the short leader of Alpha Flight and hurled him at the nearest wall. The wall collapsed on top of the diminutive man. Colossus thundered towards the Sasquatch and pounded the hairy beast with his metal fists that could punch holes through solid concrete. Sasquatch let out a roar of pain and let go of the X Man; Scarlet Witch.  
  
Pietro Maximoff in other circles called Quicksilver is most likely the fastest human that has ever lived. He was currently exchanging blows too fast for the human eye to see with the Alpha Flight member, Deadpool. "Don't think you can beat me you mutant freak," yelled Deadpool doubling over from Quicksilver's punches. Wade Wilson struck out blindly in the hope that he hit something. The gods were with the Canadian agent and the blow hit home. Pietro flew backward gasping for breath. Deadpool got up his own healing factor healing his bruises and cuts. "Now you Genetic Misfit, I'm going to finish you nice and slow!" Deadpool's mask stretched over his smile. Deadpool punched Quicksilver in the jaw sending him to the floor. Deadpool then slowly drew two long sabres from his back. Deadpool drew a long thin cut along Pietro's chest but was shallow enough not to draw blood. Quicksilver closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. It took an age but Pietro couldn't wait any longer and opened his eyes to see Deadpool lying on the floor a smoking hole in his chest. A pair of hands hoisted Quicksilver to his feet. Pietro turned around to see Maverick smiling at the young white haired mutant.  
  
Strong Guy pulled a large plate of titanium off of the mansion and threw it toward the solitary Xavier, his protectors had been dragged into the battle. Xavier began to turn to see the very, heavy chunk of metal fly toward him but did not have any telekinesis to shunt it aside. The metal hit the ground with a loud crash and Guido Carosella allowed a grin to break across his face. He sauntered over to the metal and hoisted it high above his head to glimpse the horror underneath. Much to Guido's annoyance there was no mess underneath or mangled body. Guido looked around for Xavier but could not see him.  
  
A hundred and ten metres away appeared a puff of purple smoke, which the mutants Nightcrawler and Professor X appeared. "Thank you Kurt. If not for you, I would most likely be crushed," said Professor X. "No problem, Herr Professor. I must get back to the battle," said Nightcrawler rushing away in a puff of smoke.  
  
The bricks and mortar shifted and the squat man named Weapon X emerged, his face contorted in fury. "Okay Russkie. You're gonna pay for that," said Weapon X. Weapon X with a yell of fury leaped from the remains of a wall on top of the metallic form of Colossus. Weapon X plunged a metal claw into Colossus' shoulder. Piotr Rasputin's organic metal gave barely any resistance to Weapon X's adamantium blades. Piotr yelled in pain and wrenched the small man off of his shoulder and hurled him toward the waiting Forge. Weapon X landed and Forge placed a small pad on the floor next to the recovering Weapon X. The techno wizard tapped a few buttons on the pad, which detonated into a small forcefield encompassing the small warrior. "What's that Forge?" asked Colossus who was busy wiping crimson blood from his shoulder. "A miniature forcefield which not even our small friend can cut out of. You better get up to the medical bay," said Forge. Colossus nodded and headed back into the mansion.  
  
Two of the Alpha Flight had been defeated leaving the two powerhouses Sasquatch and Strong Guy. Left standing with the X Men was Forge, Nightcrawler, Maverick, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Nightcrawler, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were dealing with Strong Guy but no matter how many times they hit with punches, kicks or rubble wouldn't slow him.  
  
X MEN! Strong Guy becomes more powerful the more time he is hit with kinetic impacts such as punches!  
  
"Switch opponents" yelled the X Men's field leader Nightcrawler. Forge and Maverick left Sasquatch and started battling Strong Guy, their guns didn't seem to enhance to Strong Guy's strength as they were laser based. The three official X Men began fighting Sasquatch who seemed a lot more susceptible to punches than Guido was.  
  
Xavier felt almost helpless, as he could not incapacitate Sasquatch or Strong Guy with his telepathy due to psyblockers, which blocked certain parts of the brain. Charles Francis Xavier wracked his brain for other solutions then it hit him. He could access the Sasquatch's powers. Xavier gently let himself into the beast's mind and switched off the Sasquatch's ability to turn his figure into the massive behemoth. The hairy beast shrank down to human size and its fur slipped back into his skin.  
  
Guido was angry but now scared, as the rest of his team was defeated. He swept aside the two mutants with puny guns and thundered toward the crippled Xavier. Guido raised his massive fists preparing to squash the small homo superior. He saw the horror spread across Xavier's face, his team may have failed but he would not. Visions of glory filled Guido's imagination. Then his mind went blank and he fell to the floor.  
  
Xavier was filled with pure terror. So much terror that he couldn't concentrate on getting into Strong Guy's mind then the mutant lurched forward, pain evident by the look on his face. Charles looked upward at the falling powerhouse, perched on his shoulders was the English mutant Psylocke. Her psychic knife penetrating Guido's skull. The last member of Alpha Flight crashed to the ground with Betsy Braddock smiling sweetly at her mentor. Then she said with confidence, "Am I great or what?" 


End file.
